


Will You?

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Day One: Yes, M/M, Nervousness, Prompt: Yes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy has something to ask Joni, but he isn't too sure what he will say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

Andy sat on the steps of Joni's high school, waiting patiently for him to get out. Andy was twenty, and Joni was eighteen. A senior in high school, he was really smart for his age. That's one of the many reasons why Andy liked Joni... he had brains and Andy liked smart guys.

"Come on," Andy said to himself as he was still waiting for Joni to get out.

He had to admit -- he wasn't very patient, it wasn't his character and Joni knew that. But he wasn't expecting Andy at all, and that was part of Andy's plan. Hopefully, Joni would say what Andy wanted him to say... he needed this, and he knew he would be good for him.

Especially knowing Joni's past relationships with guys who were abusive towards him. Andy would never do that to him, and deep down, Joni knew it.

Finally, the bell had rung, and Andy jumped up before crowds of students were to trample him. He was severely nervous, but he had to do this. If he didn't do this, he'd be ashamed of himself. Plus, Andy's friend Ronnie is after him... just to use him for sex, and Andy doesn't want him to do that.

"Hey... Andy?" a familiar voice said in a questioning tone, and Andy instantly turned around with a quick sudden movement.

"Yes?" Andy said with a smile in his "Sexy" voice.

Once he knew it was Andy, Joni ran towards him. He was really happy to see him -- so was Andy. He hadn't seen Andy in over a month because he was busy with finals and such.

"It's good to see you, Biersack!" Joni squealed against Andy's neck.

"It's good to see you too, Calvi!" Andy smiled, and before they let go, Joni's best friend, Luke came up to the two.

Joni let go of Andy as quickly as he could, and gave his friend a dirty look.

"So... this is Andy, huh?" Luke sounded jealous, and Andy wanted to laugh in the guy's face.

"Yes, Luke... this is Andy. Now, will you excuse us?" Joni said, obviously annoyed by his friend.

Walking away, Luke muttered something that only Joni could hear. That scared him, just because he knew Luke was going to do something bad to him. Most likely, he would beat him again. Joni was certainly afraid of the boy, and Andy could tell that he was.

"Now, why are you here, Biersack?" Joni asked with a smirk that drove Andy up the wall. Joni obviously knew this, so he just had to smirk.

"I came to ask you something!" Andy said nervously, and Joni raised his eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yeah? What would that be?" Joni asked, and Andy started to blush. He wasn't sure if Joni would say yes, but he couldn't be too negative. He had a fifty-fifty chance of Joni saying 'yes'. Either way, they would still have their five year friendship.

"Um... y-you see... would you... would you like to go on a date with me?" Andy asked nervously, finally spitting it out.

Joni smiled before answering Andy's question.

"Yes."


End file.
